


Venom

by DragonWhiskers



Series: The Things We Crave [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Training Sabers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo decided it's time to up Rey's training after he feels her reaching out with the force to seek out other minds....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venom

Kylo was bored.

The last few weeks had been relatively quiet since Rey had been injured and his subsequent sojourn into Hux’s mind. Since then Kylo had started having her accompany him to the command deck from time to time, just to watch Hux sweat. The general had developed a minor tick whenever Rey was in his vicinity, Kylo could see the little muscles just under his one eye start to jump the closer she get to him. The waves of anxiety rolling of the general were just as gratify for Kylo, even if they confused Rey when she picked up on the man’s emotional state.

Now he wished he’d brought her along for this meeting, but it was an important one, dealing with the location of a new rebel hideout and at this point he’d just be antagonizing Hux. But he was still bored.

He let his mind drift a little. It didn’t take any effort at all to reach out and see what Rey was doing.

She’s deep in meditation at the moment, he can feel her body’s slow rhythms as she had her mind suspended in the Force. He could feel her mind as she drifted past him. He listened.

Rey is tentatively touching each mind she knows aboard, each of the knights, but she doesn’t linger on their minds, instead she pushed her mind out further then she’d ever gone before. Out past the Finalizer, her new and still strange home. Remembering the glaring sun and the shifting dunes, casting her mind back out to Jakku, she envisioned her old home. That old fallen AT-AT that had offered her shelter when she needed it. She searched for the Niima Outpost, for the minds of those she had known most of her life.

She could see them, some of her fellow scavengers, cleaning parts and getting in line to barter them, there was Platt, as disgusting as ever.

Rey did not want to touch the crolute’s mind, so instead she focuses on another, one she didn’t know where he was, but she wanted to find him.

_Finn._

Her friend.

Was he ok? Was he happy? She reached out into the Force searching for what she thought might be him. The image that came to her was blurry, but there, he was there. In some kind of hanger bay, he was laughing. BB-8 was with him and he was smiling at a dark haired man.

Rey felt herself smile too as she withdrew from the Force. She’d felt him and he was happy. Her friend was ok and he was happy with his new life. Rey continued to smile as she stretched her arms above her head and tilted her head till her neck cracked. It was time to get up and move some.

 

Kylo was stunned.

His little scavenger.

Why, why had she done that? He felt heart-sick. She had reached out to another. She hadn’t tried to communicate, he reminded himself. She’d only just brushed the traitor, really…but why? Things had been so calm, so wonderful between them now, why would she do this to him?

Hadn’t he given her more then she’d ever had? Not just food and shelter, but companionship, his knights, himself? Why did she feel the need to throw it all back in his face with is kind of betrayal? Just for a man she didn’t know?

He reached out to her mind again, needing to see what she was doing then – she was moving around their rooms, tiding up, placing holos back on the shelf, stacking their dished in the cleaner. She felt normal to him, with only the barest hint of something about the traitor, mostly she felt content that she had been able to reach that far blindingly with the Force and had felt he was happy. That knowledge made her _happy_.

Kylo turned that thought over in him mind. He still felt wounded, but now he wanted to get a promise out of her, if she truly loved him, he wanted her to promise to never leave him, to never do that again. She was so full of compassion. She had to understand how it ripped at him, he needed to make her understand.

While he listened to the general drone on, Kylo started to think of just how he was going to go about getting that promise from his little scavenger.

***

“So what are we practicing today?” Rey asked him as they walked to the training room. Kylo debated on telling her, but decided to wait a little longer as they entered the room. Instead he walked over to the far wall, tapping out the code on the control panel, making the compartment open up. He stepped aside and let her view the contents.

He watched a Rey looked over the various training sabers he’d stored there.

“I thought we would start on your saber training today,” he said, watching her face take on a look of anticipation as she reached for a blade.

“Ah,” he quickly grabbed her wrist as she had been about to grab one if the sabers by its blunted blade, “These are coated with pelko bug venom. It will feel like it’s burning if it touches your skin,” she made a face at that, but didn’t try to pull her hand away from his grip. He let his fingers start to caress her wrist, “It will also go numb just after the first of the burn is felt. These are made to simulate what it would be like if you were struck by a lightsaber, to replicate the loss of a limb or muscle function if wounded in combat,” he started to pull her a little closer to him, reeling her towards him with her arm. Once he had her standing close enough he could feel the line of her sweet body, he reached down and started to unfasten the top of her shirt. She cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him with a smirk on her face.

“We’re going to working with these then,” she asked as he tugged her shirt over her head and let it drop on the floor, leaving her in just her sleeveless undershirt. “So you want some skin exposed?”

“Yes,” he replied as he stepped back and started removing his surcoat. Stripping down to the waist took him a little time, but he watched as Rey had taken one of the training sabers and was testing its balance and going through a few forms. She had chosen on of the longer handled one, allowing for a better two handed grip, but it also could be fastened into a duel blade by attaching its twin to the other end. Kylo didn’t what to start out facing her with a staff that could render a limb numb to use, not just yet anyway.

“We’ll warm up first and then move to full sparring,” as he grabbed the training saber he’d had made to match his own saber. He knew that would give him a mild advantage, since he was working with something as familiar to him as his own hand, but he also wanted to push Rey to her limits today. He wanted to see just how far he could push her.

As the started their partnered warm-up Kylo watched as she moved, watched as she held her body correctly and how her muscles moved under her skin. All the training she’d thrown herself into after the tampered with stun droid had incapacitated her, had only driven her to train harder. She had become merciless when she was sparring since then. The twins didn’t stand a chance against her now, even paired together, when they trained. The other knights were also outclassed by Rey now. Only Cashen and he could hold their own against her. Kylo loved that she had become so proficient now, but he still ground his teeth over what it took to push her to it.

He watched as her core twisted and her saber moved through the air, he felt himself stir, watching her neck tighten and her chest rise and fall as her breathing picked up. He remember the time her took her here on the floor not four feet from where they were currently at. His breathing hitched as he watched her turn and he looked at her pert backside down her taunt thighs as she finished the warm-up maneuver.

She turned and gave him a smirk that made his blood start to sing. She was aware of what she was doing to him.

His little scavenger.

She was teasing him!

Oh, oh how he wanted to get his hands on her, but he still wanted to follow through with his plan. Kylo griped the hilt tighter, making the metal bite into his hands. It helped to clear his head a little, so he relaxed his shoulders, letting him arm fall into his normal flourishing fighting style, letting the saber sail through the air effortlessly as he turned to face her. She had been staring at him. A faint flush on her face now. Kylo smirked back at her. Two can play this game, he thought as he reached out and felt her own arousal rising in her.

She smiled then, just before she lunged at him, bringing her saber up in a wide arch, before spinning around and quickly turning it to try and take his unguarded side. Kylo parried her easily, but the fight was on and he soon was not able to think much past defending himself and attacking when he found an opening in her movements. Soon they were both panting and their movements were losing some of the fluid grace they had started out with.

They had both managed to land a few good hits. Kylo’s left side was now numb and he could feel nothing of the air moved around his torso on the location. He’d barely noticed the burning when she’d connected with her blade, but once the numb had set in, he realized she’d grazed him. Unlike when he’d gotten her upper right arm. Not hard enough to make her lose use of the limb, but he knew she couldn’t feel a good portion of her tricep. She’s hissed when his saber had touched her skin, and he’d watched as she mastered past the burn, letting the sensation fill her up and used the pain to help push him off her, knocking him back with a hard force push. He’d wanted to praise her then, but she had come at him swinging so fast that he didn’t have the breath to say how proud he was of her.

Now her movements were slowing and she was struggling to control her breathing. Kylo managed to get in a few more good touches with his saber, taking her across the back of the thighs and once on her right side near her breast. He watched Rey stagger back then, trying to stay on her feet when she could only feel part of her legs. Finally he pushed her against the wall, pinning her saber hand above her head with his. He smirked down, watching as she debated if the fight was over or not.

“Well fought, my little scavenger,” he panted, showing just how hard he had to work to best her. Kylo decided to not make her yield, instead he brought his mouth down and stopped whatever it was she was going to stay in a long deep kiss. He let all the frustration and passion she’d awaken in him rage in that kiss, let her feel just what she did to him, always drew to the surface when she was around him.

Kylo heard her moan as she ground her hips against his, arching her back of the wall. He growled then and knocked the saber from her hand, dropping his as well so he could cup her face and pull her harder against him, holding onto her slim waist. Her hands reached out and grabbed him at his waist trying to help add pressure, but after moment, she hissed and jerked her left hand and head back away from him.

_Oh, well shit._

“I think we may want to get washed up before we continue,” Kylo said watching her shake her left hand, watching as the pain was replaced with a lack of sensation. “Is it as potent from secondary contact?” he asked as she wiggled her fingers, careful to not touch him or herself as she examined her hand.

“No, not really, but it was surprising. Those are some nasty little bugs, if this is was their venom does,” she remarked as he stepped back, letting her way from the wall.

“Yes, they are. They hunt in swarms, by the way,” he said, laughing at the face she made.

“Ugh, that sounds worse than falling down a sarlacc pit!” she grimaced and picked up her tunic, slipping it back on.

“Come on, I’ve got another surprise for you today,” he said as he pulled on his own undershirt, but just grabbed the rest of his gear.

“Does it involve more bug venom?” she asked as she followed him out of the room. The surliness of her tone made him laugh loudly as they walked down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up training sabers and just how the Sith went about it and what they used. Pelko bugs are nasty little things from what I read on wookieepeida. And yes, the ending of the sparring was directly influenced by some the awesome fan art we see of these two with sabers locked about to make out...so I had to add it in. :)


End file.
